The wanted shadow hunter
by jessjess381
Summary: Clary is a normal teenager- too normal like she thinks. What she doesnt know: The two new students in her class are not like every other teenager and they are not in school because of the grades. They have a mission to do: Find the wanted shadow hunter for the Clave! Will they be successfully or finds someone else the the unsuspecting Clary ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! After I had finished the last book von Cassandra Clare I want to write an own story about TMI. I love the couples in the books (at most SIZZY) and because of this I will write about the first meeting between Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon. I am using the characters from the author but in this FF they all are visiting the High School in New York and are in the same vintage. But the secret of Izzy and Jace is that no one knows they are fighting against demons. Can they have a normal teenager life or the life as shadow hunter too heavy a burden? **

**Find it out and comment my Fan fiction **

CLARY´ S PROV:

Her alarm clock ring and Clary woke up from her dreams. From her window she can see the morning darkness. It was early in the morning and she would like to go back to sleep but her alarm clock and Clary both knew that she has to get up. Slowly she rose from her bed and stared at the chair on which lay down her clothes ready for today´s day. On day before she couldn't decide for the perfect outfit and finally decided for a simple t-shirt and a boring blue jeans. A normal outfit just likes me, Clary thought. Just boring and the classical for a normal teenager! She would most like to rummage through her closet again to find a strange and new sweater or a sexy hot pan and style herself to a different Clary. But in her closet there wasn't a sexy dress or leather jacket because the "normal"-Clary would never dress like this. "Clary, hurry up! You will get too late to school on your first day" her mother called from the kitchen. Reluctantly dressed up and took her mobile phone. A new message from Simon blinked: _Ready 4 today?_ Today a new school year would begin and all people would meet each other again after the long summer holidays. Everyone has changed and told the others from their dream holidays. Maybe someone has played volleyball at the beach and celebrated all night long or someone else enjoyed the holiday at a silence plays. Maybe somebody has found his great love or new friends. But every good time has to end and the everyday life. Now the drama would begin from the beginning: Bitch fights and brawling. Yeah, Clary knew what to expect for the day. _Can't wait anymore_, she texted him back. A few seconds later a new message appeared at the screen: _Senior year, we come!_

"I am asking myself what the people from our class have done during their holidays" Simon walked next Clary. "Maybe Kevin has finally treated himself because of his alcohol addiction and is now clean. Or Jake and Jenna have broken up with each other. Everything have could happen and we just find it out today" he talked further and ignored the other people around them in the school floor. Clary smiled at him: "Yep, now we can enjoy the high school horror show." She closed her locker and crossed the corridor to her class room. In the room were just a few people who talked to each other. They didn't look up as Clary and Simon passed those and searched for their places in the rear part of the room. "Hopefully Mr. Trainor has forgot me around the holidays" Clary joked and looked at the teacher desk in the front. "It wasn't your best idea to scream at a teacher because he criticized your essay as _a crushing enlightenment_" Simon said and laughed. "Maybe… But he deserved this; it was a perfect essay about the independent day and…" Clary was interrupted by the school bell. Everyone sat down at their places and Mr. Trainor walked in and behind him two new students. Clary looked at the tall girl with black silky hairs and the light skin. She was so beautiful and Clary was immediately jealous of her red lips or the blue short dress she was wearing. The guy next to her looked gorgeous too: Golden perfect hairs, lightening grey eyes and a face that nobody could forget with the edged chin and the tanned complexion. He stood with a petrified expression in front of the class and looked casually over them. Clary stared at him couldn't explain to herself what was going on with her. Simon kicked Clary against her leg and she flinched startled. "Stop drooling" he joked but Clary could see that also Simon was impressed of the girl and the boy next to the teacher. "I hope you all had nice holidays and are healthy back in school for your last year. This year we welcome two new students who will be in your class" Mr. Trainor began to speak and showed and then turned to the new. "These are Isabelle and Jonathan Lightwood." Before he could speak further he was interrupted by the boy: "My name is Jace" he said with a deep voice and stared angrily at Mr. Trainor. "Sorry, my error" Mr. Trainor apologized and made further with his speech. "Please treat your new class mates with respect and help them when they have questions." With a sign he showed at the free places in the class room and then devoted himself the school lesson. Isabelle and Jace went to their places. Clary, Simon and the others looked after them. The two was just so amazing. Jace sat behind Clary and she immediately turned to him during Mr. Trainor wrote something on the blackboard. "Hi Jace, I am Clary. I…" "I am not interested. Also shut up and let me alone!" Jace hissed. Clary looked terrified and didn't know what to answer. He was such an arrogant guy! "Calm down. I was just nice to you but if you would like to be alone then fine!" Why are the cute guys always so idiots, she thought and ignored Simon who tried not to laugh. The first lesson after the holidays and Clary hated the year already.

It was lunch time and Clary walked with her food from the cafeteria to the table where Simon, Jordan and Maya were sitting. "What for toxic food do they service today?" Simon asked and got a laugher from Jordan. Maia smiled at Simon. Everybody but Simon could see that she had feelings for her best friend. With his dark brown curled hair and his charming smile Simon looked cute, Clary thought. He has had a few girlfriends for the last three years. Simon didn't notice that some girls were falling in love with him. He was just her geeky best friend who was all the day distracted. He looked to another table of the other side of the cafeteria where Isabelle and Jace were sitting. Of course! Now Clary knew why her friend was so silent this day. "You like her, do you?" She showed at Isabelle. Simon blushed and tried to concentrate of their conversation. "No, I don't. She is so arrogant just like her brother. She ignores everybody and rebuffs all people who stare at her!" Simon poked at his food and ignored the glances from the others. "I think Isabelle is hot. Look at her sexy dress. Why can't the other girls dress like her?" Jordan joked and got evil looks from Clary and Maya. "Just a slut dressed like her" Maya moaned. She would like to wear such short dresses, if she had long slender legs as Isabelle, Clary thought but said nothing. "Did you see? Every girl is in love with Jace from the first sight and every guy wants to sleep with her" Jordan murmured and observed the Lightwoods who were leaving the cafeteria. On the other tables everyone looked at them too. The girls put their heads together and whispered to each other. "Jace is an idiot! That's what I think" Clary said. Simon had to laugh of her statement: "As you had seen him for the first time you drooled in front of him." "Not true! He looks gorgeous but I could never date such an arrogant asshole" Clary hissed Clary and was to understand the others that she didn't want to talk about the Lightwoods. They changed the topic and told each other about the holidays.

JACE´S PROV:

"I think already its bad idea to visit a school for mundies" Jace said and looked at Isabelle who was sitting next to him in the chemistry labor. Izzy was busy with her nails and didn't look up. "Hodge said that people at our age went to school and because we live in New York and not in Idris, we have to behave like the normal teenager." Jace looked around them and sighed. "It's a waste of time. I would like to fight against demons!" The teacher walked in and Jace turned to the front. He ignored the glances from the girls around him. They were so naïve and it was simple to break their hearts. He dated many girls and enjoyed their looks just like Izzy was using the guys for fun. "Just do what Hodge requires from us. Our job is also to find the other shadow hunter in our age and Hodge thinks she is visiting this school" Izzy whispered and concentrated then to the lesson. Jace gave it up and listened to the teacher too. "This year in chemistry I divide each of you a partner. Together you will work in my lessons and on the end of the year every group present their work." Mrs. Dennings read the names of the people who would work together. "…Clary Fray and Jordan Kyle, Maya Williams and Jonathan Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis…" Jace sighed again and looked after his labor partner. Maya wasn't his type of girls and he had no desire to work with her although he loved the subject chemistry. While he was paying attention to Hodge´s lessons Izzy didn't understand the elements and how they work. He hoped for her this Simon was more clever in the subject than Izzy. "Hi, I am Maya and your labor partner. And I expect from you to work with me and don't let me do anything!" Jace looked slightly surprised. Never a girl had said in this tone something to him. Maya is a tough person, he thought. Maybe she was the wanted shadow hunter. He would have an eye on her…

**I hope you liked the first chapter from my story! In next time I will update the second chapter. The Lightwoods will get to know about a normal teenage life and meet Clary and her gang. How will Izzy and Simon react at each other? Is Jace right and Maya is the shadow hunter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Readers! Here comes my second chapter. Thank you for reading. I try to give my best with the story to make these interesting and tense. Also have fun while reading **

ISABELLE

"Hi I am Simon and your labor partner" the geeky boy with the nerdy glasses and the brown hairs said. He walked to Izzy and sat down next to her. Izzy nodded in his direction but said nothing. She didn't want to be nice to mundies. They were weak and cared just about their self. Just because Hodge has given order to learn behaving like normal teenagers she was sitting in this chemistry lesson. But like Jace she wanted to find demons and fight against them. A normal teenage live was so boring and they all behaved as babies with their drama stories which nobodies cares. And then the school stuff in every lesson: By the angel, why had she to learn such knowledge? Why had the mundies to learn how to calculate a variable or to write a poem analysis? Distracted from her thoughts she forgot the guy next to her. "Are you all right? You seem so… absent" the nerdy guy said worried. She looked him with a cold glance and ignored his unsecure. "Yeah I am all right. Also what have we to do?" she murmured and sighed. Simon sized her up and smiled amusedly: "You didn't listen to the teacher, do you?" he joked and then noticed her angrily glance. "I have better to do as to sit in a school! Also let me alone and do your own stuff" she hissed. The school bell ring and she grabbed her bag. Before Simon could say something she stalked out of the room without turning around. She didn't care about her grades and if he wants a good mark he will do it in his own, she thought.

SIMON

"She is a bitch" Simon murmured while he was waiting in Clary´s room for her. "Then why you are talking all the day from her? Since we left chemistry you can just think about her" Clary´s voice came from her bad room. Simon looked up as she came out with a red dress. "How does it look?" she asked with doubts. "Wow… You look gorgeous…" Simon was speechless. He hasn't ever seen Clary wearing a dress. "Really? It's not mine; I got it from my mother´s closet. I just want to see whether a dress could fit for today" she looked at herself in the mirror. "Clary, don't worry! You are beautiful, really" Simon said staying next to her. While Clary was herself making crazy what to dress for the club at the evening he decided himself to wear a black t-shirt and jeans, nothing special. He never understood why all girls wasted their time for the perfect outfit. For him Clary was perfect with her colorful t-shirts and her favorite old blue jeans. "Okay I simply trust my best friend without taste" Clary joked. Simon tried to look hurt. "Becky said that she liked my self-made t-shirts with the prints" he replied. "Oh yes, they are great" Clary scoffed and looked at her mobile phone. "It's late, we should go. Maya will be angry if we come a second time too late."Simon looked to the window where the sky was darkening. "Oh come on! Jordan just wants to show us another club which he has discovered in New York again and again. How is the name of the club we are visiting this time?" he asked as they walked outside. "I think the club is called_ Pandemonium_ or something like that…"

JACE

The music was loud and everything was shaking around him. "Why again we had to go in this club?" he asked Alec who was sitting next to him at the bar. Jace ignored the drunken people and the girls who smiled at him. He wasn't in good mood for making party with downloader's and the club was full of them. "Hodge said that many demons are tracked down in this area. Also just do your job! We find the demon, kill them and then you can go back to the institute" Alec murmured and raised his glass. The bar guy came and poured him out. Jace wanted to drink too but Alec took his glass: "We both know that when you drink too much you will be not able to fight" he said with an amusing smile. "Also you have to go school tomorrow and alcohol is no solution." Jace gave him an angry look: "Nice that you care about my school grades" he said with sarcasm. Before Alec could answer Izzy walked to them and sat down at a free bar stool. She wore a long white dress which hid her rune marks and into the bargain black leather boots which emphasized her long legs. Her black hairs framed her face with the light taint. A big ruby pendant she had on her neck that seems as if it would shine on her. Like every day Izzy looked amazing and Jace had to smile when he saw how the guys looked at her. Izzy would have her fun with them and after then she wouldn't call back and never see them again. "Actually I hate the Pandemonium but here are at less hardly mundies. Everywhere ferries, werewolves and some vampires but no demons" she said and looked to her brothers. "Maybe we should look at another…" Jace stopped talking and watched at the girl with the red hairs who entered the dance floor. Although she looked because of her height like a twelve year old girl the girl had something that was attracted to him, he thought. Behind her the rest of her group walked in the club. "Oh shit" Jace murmured. Izzy looked at their direction. "Why to the hell they must go in this club where we are?" she hissed. "Now we must hide from them." Alec looked confused: "What are your problem guys?" he asked. Izzy answered for Jace: "The nerdy guy with the brown hairs and the glasses who is dancing with the little girl with the red hairs is my labor partner in chemistry. We are in a class together and when they see us they…""Okay, get it" Alec said and his expression was been serious. "Then we must be carefully with killing a demon."

JORDAN

"And do you like the club?" Jordan screamed through the music. The volume of the beats made difficult to understand his friends. Clary and Maya smiled at him and shook her body to the music but Simon looked out of place. "It's okay. But the people here are little bit weird: Blue hairs and gothic style… How do you discover this club?" he asked. "I dunno but the sign from the Pandemonium looks interesting which you can see at the entrance" Jordan laughed and enjoyed the atmosphere in the club. "Come on, let's fun!" Jordan smiled at his friend. "Yeah I will get us some drinks" Simon said and tried to get to the bar. Jordan came with him. Suddenly Simon stopped and turned to him: "Oh man, I just thought I see Isabelle and Jace sitting at the bar" he laughed. "Maybe Clary is right and I shouldn't talk too much about her." Jordan looked in their direction. "First: you are attracted to Isabelle. Everyone can see it and second: I can see them too and I am not dreaming all day from her." Simon blushed and wanted to say something but Jordan was faster: "Look! They leave their table." They saw as the Lightwoods entered the dance floor, behind them another guy with black hairs like Isabelle. Jace and the guy stopped and looked to Isabelle who went through the crowd looking after somebody. She tapped a guy on his shoulder with blue hairs and a black jacket. The guy turned to her and smiled amusedly as he looked at her. Isabelle took his hand and pulled him in the direction of a door which was at the background of the club. The door seemed not for visitors to be. But Isabelle unlooked the door and the both vanished in the other room. Now Jace and the other guy arrived the door. "What the fuck, what do they have for problems!?" Jordan hissed to Simon who looked shocked. They could see as Jace opened the door too and the boys entered the room behind the door too. Curiously Jordan and Simon followed them and Jordan grab after the door handle. There was a sign: NOT FOR VISITORS! "Jordan" Simon called angrily, "We don't allow entering the room behind the door!" He looked around them self but nobody cared of the two. "Come on" Jordan blinked at him. "Your lovely Isabelle is inside and I think you are so curious like me too look in." Simon punched him and sighed: "Okay…But for the last time: I am not in love with her!" Jordan laughed: "Of course! I open the door now. 3, 2, 1..." And the Jordan pushed the handle down and they opened the door.

**Ready with chapter two! Hope you like it **** what will Simon and Jordan see when they enter the room? You will find it out in my next chapter. But I am not sure when I have time to write on the next, maybe you have to wait a little bit. Please write me if you like my story, it would make me so happy!**

**-Jessi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3! Sorry for waiting but I hadn't no time during the week. Before you will read this chapter I want to thank you guys for the reviews and at all for reading. It makes me so happy that you like my story. **

SIMON

The first thing he could see as Jordan opened the door was the darkness of the gloomy room. Carefully he took a step inside. Simon realized that there was nobody. "Where are they? I am sure they were here" Jordan said who stand behind him. "Maybe here is another door or something... I don't know" Simon tried to understand the situation. He ventured another step and then another. Suddenly he stopped. Something laid on the ground, his shoe felt a resistance. It felt weird, what could it be? It was too dark. He stooped and tried to touch that thing with his hands. "Jordan, come here! There is something and I dunno what, but it feels like" Simon stooped talking as his fingers touched the surface of the thing. Hairs! His hand wandered on and at once he felt the cold of the skin from a human. A person laid in front of him. A dead person! Simon screamed and stumbled back. "Simon? What's going on? Everything okay?" Jordan exclaimed in dismay. The door from which they had come slammed with a loud crash. Before Simon could answer somebody grabbed him and a foreign hand pressed against his mouth. "If I take away the hand then you are kindly calm!" A deep voice hissed next to his ear. Once he has heard that voice, she was familiar to him. Simon tried to look after the guy. The grip loosened and voice resounded again: "I'll let you go now. When you scream, you are dead!" Simon nodded. His pulse was racing and he could feel his heart beat clearly. "Where are you? And where is Jordan?" he whispered in the darkness. "Simon, I am fine" Jordan gasped from the other sight of the room. He wanted to answer and tell Jordan what happened. But then he could hear someone else: "Why you have done it? Let him go!" It was a female voice. Isabelle! Simon recognized her voice right away. Then the guy who had grabbed after him had to be Jace. His eyes wandered to Jordan who was leaning against a wall and breathed noisy. "Izzy, if I hadn't intervened then somebody outside would have become attentive" Jace said and Simon heard the rage in his voice. He felt his way along the wall and searched after the light switch. "By the angel I said _no names_" Another voice hissed. This one was foreign to him and he never had heard before Simon thought. Relieved he discovered the switch next to the door. An old light bulb flickered. The dull light was enough to see the contours of the room. In the middle Isabelle, Jace and the guy with the black hairs were staying and behind them the dead body. He had to swallow as he saw the dead body on the ground. It was the guy with the blue hairs who went with Isabelle. His eyes stared expressionless to the ceiling. Jordan has been very pale and turned away. In Isabelle's hand snaked a whip. "This is a big mistake! We should never have let it get so far" Isabelle said. She looked at him and her expression has been hardly. Jace stood in front of him and blocked his view of her. Simon braced himself on a renewed attack. He was afraid of his class mates and had too much questions to them. Had they killed the guy with the blue eyes? Why did they vanish in the room? What is a big mistake? Jordan looked confused too. This was an escalating situation.

JACE

It was too late for hiding. The guys could see them and the demon that hasn't vanished yet. What have we to do with them he asked himself and looked strained to Alec who went off and on. "We had to be more carefully! That never should happened" Alec said irritated. "What have you guys done?" the Mundie who was staying next to the door whispered. His voice trembled. Jace saw that he was afraid. He'd love to turn back the minutes, before they were discovered in the room. But now they were in this situation and had to do something. Izzy was the first who answered: "I know that you two are confused but it's not like you think. You are drunken and Alec will give you something that helps you to think clearly again." Alec grabbed after a phial with a yellow fluid which was attached to his belt and made a step to the Mundie. The boy's name was Simon or something like that. He gripped the door handle and wanted to run away. "I am not drunk and you have no ideas what I am just thinking in this moment!" Simon said breathless. "Simon, watch out" the other Mundie called. For a moment Jace forgot that he already has been there. "No worry! You will feel immediately better, I promise" Alec said calmly. "Don't believe at him, Simon. They are disturbed and murderer!" Simon's friend cried and Izzy grabbed after him pressing her hand against his mouth. "Jordan" Simon wanted to help his friend but Alec was faster and struck him. Simon staggered and fell backwards. He cried in front of pain as his occiput slammed against the door. Jace observed the scene. He didn't know what to do. Paralyzed he saw that blood which was flowing from a wound of Simons head. The boy froze for a moment and Alec used this time to keep him the liquid in the mouth. "Just drink. You will feel much better" he said softly. Simon's lineaments began to relax. He didn't defend against Alec. His eyes closed and he sagged. "What did we give him?" Jace asked confused and glanced at Simon. Izzy swore softly as Jordan tried to liberate from her grip. "Jace, come and help me" Izzy hissed. She had problems to hold Jordan fast. Jace looked apologized to her: "Sorry Iz, but I think it's not the best idea to knock out Mundies, especially not our class mates." "We haven't another choice" Izzy explained but Jace could see in her eyes that she thought too that it was wrong. Both watched as Alec gave the liquid Jordan. "No I won't drink that! Let me go" Jordan moaned but he wasn't strong enough to fight against the three shadow hunters. Like Simon he froze too. "When your class mates wake up in a few minutes they will forget everything what happened here" Alec said and walked to the door. "Alec, we can't leave the Mundies in this room alone. It would still be too weird. Also Simon is bleeding" Izzy said angrily who went to Simon. She bent down and examined his wound. "Has someone here feelings for the Mundie?" Jace said amused. Izzy glanced him with a cold look. "Shut up Jace! I just look whether Simon is hurt bad" she said monotone. "Just let her. She helps him" Alec meant. "Next time we have to check if some Mundie is following us." Jace nodded distracted. He just wanted to leave the club. This was a new situation for him and he wanted to forget it too. While the Mundies would have no memories on the evening next day in school he would remember at everything when he looks at them. Hopefully they would forget everything he thought…

**In my next chapter you will read if Simon and Jordan remember or not ;-) **

**I don't know how long it takes to write chapter 4 but in a while you can read I promise.**

**-Jessi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I am so sorry that you had to wait so long. I hope you will enjoy the chapter. And I just wanted to say thank you for following and comment on my story. It makes me verry happy **

CLARY

She loved it to dance to the beats of the club. The Pandemonium was a special one she thought. The people who came here were different. They had colorful hairs, tattoos or piercings and wore strange dresses. Clary had the feeling to belong to this people but she didn't know why she felt why she felt so comfortable in the Pandemonium. Maya turned to her as the song had ended. She looked easily confused and was searching after somebody Clary noted. "What's wrong? Is there a hot guy who you are staling?" she asked amused. Maya just rolled her eyes. "No I am not interested on any of these strange psychos! But have you seen Jordan and Simon?" she asked with a worried look. "I thought they wanted to get us some drinks" Clary answered confused. She couldn't understand why Maya worried about them. "Yeah they wanted. But they are quite a time away." Maya stood on tiptoe in order to look over the amount to the bar. Clary was surrounded by the people who were dancing on the dance floor. They blocked her view. "Maybe they can't order a drink because of the scrum or just in that moment Simon and Jordan are getting drunk" Clary joked. "But if they were standing at the bar I would see them" Maya said. "Let's look at what takes so long there. Somehow I've got a bad feeling in terms of both idiots:"

SIMON

Carefully he opened his eyes and looked at the atmosphere. He leaned against a cold wall in a dark room and tried to see contours. Everything was blurry and his head droned. How to the hell he was came in the room? He couldn't remember. Was he still in the Pandemonium? And where the others were? The last minutes or hours, he didn't know, were deleted in his brain. "Si, are you there?" a familiar voice said on the other side of the room. Relieved Simon breathed on. "I am fine Jordan? But where we are?" he asked worried. Dazed he pushed himself up on the wall. On wobbly legs he groped for the light switch. The bulb flickered as Simon turned on with an electric buzz. Now he could see Jordan lying on the ground of the room. "He, are you okay? Have you any aches?" he knelt in front of him. "I really don't know. It's like… I have no idea what is happened and I don't know why I am lying here" Jordan said desperately. With a groan he picked himself up and staggered to the door. "Si, come here and help me to unlock the door!" Together they jolted the handle. "Shit! We are imprisoned in here" Simon moaned angrily. "Jordan, you can stop. We can't open the door..." Jordan threw himself because of his anger against the door. "We can't just do anything. There have to be a way to get out" he thought hard. Simon grab after his mobile phone in his trouser pocket. The screen flickered on and disappointed he realized that they were unreachable here. "No field coverage!" He couldn't explain himself how everything was happened! Step by step he tried to remind the evening. "I know that we arrived the Pandemonium at eight o´ clock. Then we danced and you and I wanted to get some drinks. We were at the bar… and further I don't know" he said discouraged. "Maybe somebody has mixed us secretly drugs in our drinks and then we did some shit. Namely that would explain this infernal headache" Jordan considered. "Yeah, that would be a logical explanation but until now the only explanation" Simon said. Before they could make more suggestions the door was opened from someone of the other side. A grim-looking security man appeared at the door frame. "What are you guys doing here? Can't you read the sign outside: Drunken club visitors aren't allowed to enter this room! And now put your asses in motion and disappear in front of my eyes before I will call the police because of unauthorized entering!" Simon and Jordan let it not be said twice and walked out the door. Simon could feel the angry glance of the security man and didn't turn. He was so relieved that the loud music accounted nothing for him. "I never thought that in time I would be so thankfully for a grumpy security man" Jordan joked. "And now I really need a drink!" He walked to the bar and Simon followed him. Suddenly a little girl with red hair threw herself into his arms. "Simon, where have you been!? Maya and I were totally worried about you idiots" Clary screamed. Maya who was hugging Jordan looked now angrily: "You two were almost two hours away!" Simon gave the girls an apologizing glance and considered how to answer to their questions but Jordan beat him to it. "Sorry, we just were sitting on the bar. Then I notice that my mobile phone lacked in my trouser pocket and we searched after it everywhere." Maya watched at him with an examining look. "And have you found your mobile phone?" she asked. Simon was sure that she didn't believe them but she said nothing. "Yeah, it lay on next to the washbasin in the boy's toilet. I must have left it there while washing hands" Jordan lied. He was a pretty good liar Simon noticed. He couldn't invent so fast a story like Jordan told. "Mmh okay… But next time you tell us before you just vanish" Clary said. Simon was glad that they didn't ask other questions. Jordan winked at him: "Never talk about the happening again" he whispered and Simon accepted. Because nobody wanted to dance anymore they left together the club. "See you in school tomorrow" Simon said goodbye and separated from his friends. He had got still slight headache. Maybe tomorrow he would remember himself of what happened in the room…

**This was my 4. Chapter and I am already working on the next. Sorry again for long waiting! Now I have holidays and more time to write the story. **

**I am thinking if Simon and Jordan remember on the night when they will see Izzy and Jace on the next day in school. Maybe they will! Let surprise yourself**

**-Jessi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here comes my next chapter. I apologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes and try to avoid them. But I am from Germany and it's difficult for me sometimes. **

**I hope you like my story anyway because I like it to write this FanFic**

**Thanks again for the reviews and following my story. You make me so proud.**

JACE

It was early in the morning and Jace sat like every day in the past weeks on his seat in the class room next to Izzy. He hated it to go to school and could understand why nobody liked school. All the girls who glanced at him all day and the teachers who wanted him to learn for tests bugged him. The mission was an idiot idea by Hodge he thought. How could they find the wanted shadow hunter during the teenager stuff? "Izzy, pack your brad away! Mr. Montgomery has come and Hodge is going to be angry if you have to stay in after school because you are not interested at the lessons" he murmured. Izzy hissed something which he didn't understand and sighed, then she grab to her literature book and laid it on the table. "Are you now contentedly?" she groused back. But Jace didn't listen to her anymore, he was distracted by the girl with the red hair who was sitting a row ahead of him and talking to Simon. How was her name? Clarissa? Her friends called her Clary he had noticed. Since they had met for the first time he thought sometimes to her. Of course he would further behave like an ass hole in her present and he would never admit that he liked her. Already on their first conversation he showed her that he wasn't interested on a friendship. But during the weeks in school with Clary in which he observed her and her friends he had to find out that he was wrong. Clary wasn't like the others! She had something special for him that made her attractive. Jace couldn't explain to himself why he was become such an amorous idiot. Never before he had such feelings like he had when Clary entered a room. He wanted them to vanish but it came just more awful per more he tried not to think about Clary. "Mr. Lightwood, can you answer my question?" suddenly a voice got him back to literature. Mr. Montgomery stood in front of him with an impatient glance. "… No I am sorry. Can you repeat your question please?" he smiled apologizing. But Mr. Montgomery just shook one´s head and wrote something in his mark book which carried with him. "When did Shakespeare die he wants to know" Izzy whispered next to Jace. She pointed one´s finger at the black board where Mr. Montgomery has written some facts. "Nice that your sister helps you. But I can see how you work in my lessons. For the next time you should try to fix your grade in literature" he looked once more to Jace and then dedicated again the class. Jace looked at Clary who had glanced at him before she turned to Mr. Montgomery. Their looks met one second and Jace had the feeling as Clary wanted to say something. He wanted to hear her voice, to talk with her. His thoughts shocked him. Stop it! Don't think about her! He looked in his literature book and tried not to blush. Izzy leaned against his shoulder and smiled: "You like Clary. Am I right or am I right?" she joked. Jace glanced at her angrily. How she could find it out? He wasn't sure what he felt himself and now Izzy knew it. "Shut up" Jace hissed didn't let it show. Izzy just jerked with her shoulder. "Okay when you really think so. But at least don't lie to yourself!"

CLARY

It was the last lesson for today: sports! Clary hated the subject. With her small legs she couldn't run fast and jump far. In that subject she hated it most to be so small. Her teacher whistled and the girls stopped with their conversations and came together in the park. Attentively they listened to Ms. Shay: "Today we will walk a marathon to practice staying power. Please make yourself ready." Clary sighed and went reluctantly with the other to the take-off. Maya appeared next to her with a smile because she liked it to run. Maya could walk a 1o miles- walk and already wouldn't be tired. "Ready for the walk?" she asked Clary. "Well, what do you think?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice. Once more Ms. Shay whistled and the girls started to walk. "It's good for you" Maya just said and then vanished to the first ones. Clary stayed behind. She didn't want to walk. It was too strenuous and she didn't want to sweat. "You didn't want to walk a marathon too, do you?" Isabelle asked who stayed behind too. Clary was surprised that Isabelle talked to her. She was sure that Isabelle hated her and she didn't know if she should like her. In her pink leggings and the black top she looked amazing through it wasn't any special cloths. With her body she even could wear a garbage bag and she would anyway look the prettiest Clary thought. She was jealous at Isabelle and admired her looking like goodness. "Yeah I would at most cut off so that I haven't to walk" she answered. Isabelle smiled to her. She walked now next to Clary and adapted her speed on hers. Actually she could walk faster, with her long legs it had to be easier Clary thought. Isabelle referred to them; the other girls had a distance now which became bigger and bigger. "I have an idea" Isabelle whispered and before Clary could react she grabbed after her T-shirt and pulled Clary with herself behind a bush. "What the hell are you doing?" Clary said angrily. She even wanted to walk back to the other girls but Isabelle stocked on her: "Calm down. Ms. Shay isn't going to notice that we don't walk and the other too. We can sit here and make a break. When they will walk the second round and pass us we follow them." Clary didn't know what to say, also she just nodded. "I hope so" she murmured. Isabelle looked Clary in her eyes and Clary looked back. Isabelle had big eyes with had an intensive brown tone. Her eyes were special, just like the rest of her. Suddenly Isabelle was very nice to her and didn't act like a diva as Clary ever thought. "Trust me" Isabelle said and smiled to her. Maybe she could be a good friend to her. Everything was a possibility! "Okay I trust you Isabelle" Clary told her. "That's good" Isabelle said and leaned against trunk which stayed behind her. "By the way you can call me Izzy."

**Chapter 5! And I could write more and more. The next update is coming soon. In the next chapters I want to write more about the relationships between the pairings. You will see **

**Please write me your feedback. I would be pleased about to hear if you liked it.**

**-Jessi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here comes chapter six. I had fun while writing this chapter because I love Izzy so much! **

**Have fun while reading and thank you for the feedback.**

ISABELLE

The school bell rang and Izzy walked like everyone else from the school building. Jace had today lesson afternoon in another course and had to stay here for a while. Izzy smiled as she thought about how Jace now sat bored in a class room and stared out the window. Some gloating just had to be between Jace and her. Then her mimic became serious again. Izzy watched the others around her on the schoolyard. She was the only one who walked alone. Next to her a group of girls in her age talked to each other. They ignored her and she felt lonely because of that. Sometimes she wished to have a normal teenager life with friends. Her only "friends" were Jace, Alec, Max and Aline if you included a friend you met every few months (and Izzy counted Aline to). The most shadow hunter teens who didn't life in Idris had just a few friends. But they didn't need many because they were all busy with demons or weapons and Izzy never felt sad about having no friends. However since Jace and she went to St. Xavier she realized how life could be with friends. They told each other secrets or had the same hobbies and spent their free time together. _Stop Izzy! I am getting more and more a mundie_, she noticed angrily. _Topic change!_

She just wanted to go over the next crossing as somebody called her name. Surprised Izzy turned to the familiar voice and saw Clary and her friend Maya coming toward her. "Maya and I want to eat something after school. Do you want to come with us?" Clary asked with a smiling. "I just remembered sports lesson and how funny it was with you. And then I saw you alone and thought you would like it to hang out with us" she added quickly. Izzy didn't know what to say. She rejoiced that Clary had thought of her. Since sport she liked Clary. She was nice and didn't act like the other girls who just talked about their boyfriends and the parties. But at the same time she was embarrassed and she was angry that Clary assumed that she had no one else without Jace. _Okay, in school she has right! But if she knew how my remaining day looks outside the school she would be surprised!_ "Yeah, why not" Izzy smiled back and ignored Maya´s suspicious glance. "If you want I can show you a new restaurant where you get the best food ever. I am sure you haven't eaten in _Taki´s_ yet."

MAYA

Isabelle had right: The food tasted so good in this restaurant! Again Maya looked at the menu card, the most dishes she knew but there were written some weird meals. _Blood-Shake_ or the _Werewolves' daily dish_! Who would order such dishes? When she looked around in Taki´s she saw a woman with green hair sitting at the bar or an old man with sharp teeth entered the restaurant together with other guys who looked pale like him. Why Isabelle did eat at such places? Isabelle didn't belong here; she was the girl who sat with others in malls where everybody could see them. "Is something wrong?" Clary asked worried and interrupted Maya busying in her thoughts. Maya watched at Clary and Isabelle who sat across from her and talked all the time to each other. Even Isabelle made a worried face: "Has your pizza tasted well? Or is something with the food? You just look like you are distracted from something…" Maya couldn't say if she was really worried or only pretending as if. But she pulled herself together and put on a smile: "Um, everything is fine! I just have thought about the restaurant. You can order here so weird food and then the crazy people who came to _Taki´s. _For example: The zombies sitting there in the corner. From where do you know the restaurant?" Isabelle laughed and nodded: "Yeah, the guests are from some special sort, I have to admit. But I like it go to _Taki´s_ because of the yummy food" - Maya looked at her plate filled with spaghetti – "and because no one else from school eats here and I like it to be undisturbed" Isabelle said and Clary nodded approvingly. "If I didn't eat so much I would order another dish from the menu card. And then another and another" Clary joked. "I am sure Simon would like the food here too", she looked over to Isabelle. "Izzy, would it be all right if next time he will come with us to Taki´s?" she asked. "Sure. As long as not the whole school comes here" Isabelle said and leaned back. Suddenly Clary began to laugh; Isabelle smiled carefully and looked between Clary and Maya who had to smile too. "What's going on? Have I salad or something between my teeth or why are you laughing?" she joked. "No there isn't salad" Maya assured her. "I just think she is laughing because she thinks about the possibility that Simon and you could sit here together. Am I right?" Maya asked Clary who still was laughing and nodded. "Simon and I? What is about us?" Isabelle asked confused. "You have to know" Clary began to tell and settled down: "Um, how I can tell it at the best... Also Simon likes you… A lot! He is crazy after you. After every chemistry lesson he tells us about you, as you look at him or what about you two talked." Maya remembered how excited and nervous Simon always acted before the chemistry lesson or how happy he could be after working with Isabelle. She had never understood why Simon was so crazy after her. Yes, it was right that Isabelle was one of the prettiest with her long black hairs or the long legs but Maya found that she behaved always so cold and narcissistic. That she thought about Isabelle before they walked together to_ Taki´s _and talked to each other. Now she noticed that Isabelle wasn't that bad person. Honestly she was really nice and Maya regretted that she had given Isabelle no choice before.

Now after Clary had told her Isabelle looked speechless but not surprised. "Okay… wow, it sounds stupid, I know but I just had a feeling that Simon could be… in love with me" she said carefully. "But in case you ask: I am not interested on him! He is nice but not the type of guy I date" she added quickly. "Yeah, we thought so" Clary said. "But I just had to tell you that you know and won't hurt him please." Isabelle nodded: "I will try, I promise. But between Simon and me, there is no chemistry" she said. "Actually are you two chemistry labor partners. So…something has to be there…"

**I hope you liked it. My next chapter comes probably in March because in February I am busy and have no time for writing. I would be glad if you comment my story **

**-Jessi**


End file.
